Jackie's Baby Camino
by Cattyfan
Summary: Despite their bitter break up Jackie is very attached to Hyde's El Camino. So when his stripper wife asks to borrow the keys Jackie puts her foot down. Strangely enough Hyde supports Jackie's decision much to the confusion of Donna and his wife. Could Hyde and Jackie's love for the Camino bring them together? Fez sure hopes so.


_**AUTHOR NOTE: I love That 70's Show and i love Jackie and Hyde as couple. It seems I'm not the only one as I've seen countless stories trying to fix the abomination that was Season 8. Jackie and Fez has to be the least favourite pairing on the show as I've seen very few stories written about them. There are more stories of Jackie paired with Eric or even Kelso for that matter than there are with Fez yet for some bizarre reason paid writers actually believed it was a good idea to put them together. The show has been finished for ages and I'm still angry about that.**_

 _ **I do not claim that my story is a good fix it but I thought I'd give it go. I have some better ideas but I don't have time to write them. So if anyone wants some suggestions or ideas please message me.**_

* * *

Jackie was beginning to wonder why she bothered coming to the basement anymore. She was no stranger to enduring the company of her ex-boyfriends and their whores, Michael and Laurie being one of them. Jackie missed those days, back then when Laurie would come in to boast of her victory in stealing Michael Jackie at least had friends to back her up. Eric who had never liked her previously encouraged Jackie to stay if only to get under his sister's skin. Donna in the spirit of sisterhood would stick up for Jackie and would tell Kelso he was being a moron. Steven she missed the most as he was the one who taught how to survive of her own and would protect her when she was unable to.

How times have changed, Jackie thought mournfully. Eric was in Africa and Donna was a complete bitch. What kind of feminist makes friends with a stripper, Jackie wondered though she shouldn't be surprised. It wasn't the first time Donna had ditched her friends for a Transam.

Steven was the worst. Instead of trying to protect Jackie from harm he was now the cause of it. Even before they were friends Steven had never been this cruel. Jackie knew he had no love for his stripper wife but he was intentionally using Sam to torment her. Sam had just been as smug in her victory as Laurie had been but Jackie knew that Sam hadn't won anything. Steven had consumed so much alcohol when he married that wench he could just as easily under same circumstance ended up being married to a drag queen. That's why Sam's comments never particularly bothered her. Sam was just an opportunistic slut who got lucky.

It was Steven's comments that stung the most however Jackie knew Steven Hyde well enough to know that his comments were bullshit. Jackie knew that Steven taunts were just his way of hiding his pain. Steven Hyde had no secrets from Jackie Burkhart which made him even more angry and defensive towards her. Jackie had decided to just respond to his words with indifference using his own Zen techniques against him though at times it was not easy.

This day was no different as Sam pranced in kissing Hyde's cheek, "Hey baby would you mind if I use your car to drive to work?"

Jackie did her best to hide her rage. Jackie loved the El Camino just as much as Hyde did there was no way she was going to allow this tramp to drive it. "What's wrong with your car?"

"Like it's any of your business." The stripper snapped at Jackie.

"I'm only saying that the El Camino is a cherry." Jackie responded smiling sweetly, "It would be just awful if something were to happen to it thanks to your reckless driving."

Donna who was watching the scene unfold couldn't help but ask, "What do you know about cars?"

"A great deal more than you do Donna." Jackie snapped. She was in no mood for Donna's remarks the El Camino was at stake.

"Well the car is not yours it's my husband's and it's up to him." Sam smirked in victory turning to her husband, "Right baby?"

In a surprising turn of events Hyde agreed with Jackie, "You're not driving the Camino. She's a cherry."

"Oh too bad Sam." Jackie smiled smugly, "Looks like you'll just have to settle for the bus."

Sam stormed away in a huff whilst Donna scowled at Jackie, "Was there any need for that Jackie?"

"Was there any need for your hair colour Donna?" Jackie couldn't believe Donna would defend the stripper again so she responded with her own bitchy comment, "I swear that you being blond has made you dumber."

Donna left in a fury leaving both Hyde and Jackie alone. Jackie was still high off her victory over Sam she barely noticed him until Hyde broke the silence. "There is no need to be so smug about it Jackie. You know I don't let anyone drive that car ever since Fez crashed it."

"I suppose we'll just forget those times you had one too many beers at the auto shows we went to." Jackie smiled triumphantly. "You trusted me then."

"I trusted you with most things but not anymore." Hyde responded barely looking in Jackie's direction.

"You know if anyone should have trust issues it's me." Jackie glared angrily in Hyde's direction, "My parents abandoned me too and I had two boyfriends who cheated on me. Silly me for thinking that I would be actually safe trusting my feelings with you."

As Jackie left Hyde couldn't help placing his head in hands. Deep down he knew she was right but he would never voice it. When he started his relationship with Jackie he hoped that he would never hurt her the way Kelso did but instead he ended up surpassing him. Hyde didn't like hurting her but he felt it was in Jackie's best interests that they stay apart that way he couldn't cause her any more harm than he had already. However in his efforts to keep his distance from her he only ended up hurting Jackie more. Hyde had never felt this lost or trapped since his Mom first left him and it wasn't any less painful.

* * *

After Jackie had calmed down she had finally returned to the basement. The El Camino wasn't in the drive so she assumed that Steven had to be out which was fine by her because she didn't want another confrontation. Though relief turned to horror as she found Steven sat in his usual place. "What are you doing here?"

"Jackie you know I live here." Hyde responded in confusion.

"Steven did you park your car somewhere else?" Jackie hoped that was the case because she had a sinking feeling that the stripper whore took it.

"What are you talking about? It's where it always is." Hyde disappeared outside to check. Then suddenly ran inside to check his room.

Donna and Fez arrived to the basement to see Jackie pacing in a panic whilst Hyde was literally tearing his room apart to find his keys."Hey guys, what's going on?"

"Be quiet Donna, we're in a crisis right now." Jackie snapped and continued to pace, "Have you found them yet?"

"What have you lost?" Fez asked in concern. "If it was candy I had nothing to do with it."

"It wasn't candy Fez." Jackie scowled, "The keys to the El Camino are missing."

"Why do you care?" Donna didn't understand why Jackie was so worried about Hyde's car anyway.

Before Jackie could respond Hyde came out of his room in a daze, "It's gone. I've checked all the usual places and it's gone." Hyde sat down in his chair hunched over with his head in hands.

"My baby." Jackie cried sitting down on the coach utterly defeated.

"Aww Jackie." Fez sat next to Jackie in sympathy, "I'm sure Hyde will be fine."

"She wasn't talking about me you moron!" Hyde snapped in anger, "She was talking about the Camino!"

"Don't shout at Fez." Jackie shouted back at Hyde, "It's not his fault. It's your fault for bringing that whore it our lives!"

"Oh everything is my fault now!" Hyde rose from his chair in anger, "If you hadn't ran off to Chicago with Kelso I would never met that woman in the first place!"

"You could have annulled the marriage as soon as she walked through that door but did you?" Jackie stood up glaring at Hyde, "No, instead you expose our baby to that tramp!"

"Wait a second, our baby?" Donna clearly didn't understand Jackie's attachment to her ex-boyfriend's car.

"Yes Donna, our baby." Jackie turned and glared heatedly at Donna, "I was there for all her auto shows. I helped pay for some of her new accessories…"

"What did Hyde allow you to place some stuffed toys in his car?" Donna laughed remembering how Jackie argued with Kelso about the amount of stuffed animals she could keep in his van.

"For your information Donna Jackie happens to know a lot about cars." Hyde also had enough of Donna trying to belittle Jackie. As an ex-couple both Hyde and Jackie had the right to be as mean to each other as they pleased. Donna however had no excuse. Jackie had been a loyal friend to Donna and the lumberjack had repaid that loyalty back by ditching her for a Transam.

"Thank you Steven." Jackie was touched that Steven had defended her but that didn't change the anger she had felt towards her so called best friend. "I helped Steven work on that car with my own bare hands and the thought of that skank getting her dirty little hands on it is too much."

Steven obviously remembered working on the Camino together. In fact he remembered the first time he saw her working on the Vista Cruiser. He just had a fight with his Mom and had spoken with Mr Forman about it. He didn't remember much about the advice that Mr Forman had given him but he did remember how Jackie looked sliding out from under the car. Before that all he saw her in was pristine designer gear but in that moment seeing her wearing those goggles, covered head to toe in oil did things to him.

He was quickly brought out of those thoughts when Jackie spoke, "Come on Steven, let's borrow the Vista Cruiser and track down your floozy wife."

"Yes dear." Hyde followed Jackie out the door.

Donna watched them leave in confusion, "Okay what in the hell just happened?"

Whilst Donna was confused Fez was hopeful. It seemed that the El Camino was the one thing that brought Jackie and Hyde closer together. With some luck they would track down Sam kick her to the curb so that they and the Camino can ride into the sunset together like one big happy family.

* * *

Jackie and Hyde were in the Vista Cruiser on their way to the strip club where Sam worked. Jackie tensed at the thought of her baby being near such a vile place. Logically she knew that Hyde had driven the El Camino to a Vegas strip club but she didn't want to dwell on it. Sam almost destroyed every pleasant memory Jackie had of Steven but she would not let the stripper have this.

Instead she tried to focus on a more pleasant memory, "Do remember the last auto show we went together?"

"With the Forman's." Hyde smiled as he drove the Cruiser. They had just gotten back together from their previous break up. Hyde wanted to spend the day with Jackie at the auto show much to Mrs Forman's surprise as Red had already ditched them to have his own fun at the show. "I thought Mrs Forman was going to kill Red that day."

"Well I kind of know how Mrs Forman felt." Jackie comment sadly, "He just disappeared without telling us where he was going and when she finally found him he had some blond skank in his arms."

Hyde sensing they were no longer talking about Red and Kitty voiced his thoughts, "Are you comparing us to the Forman's now?"

"Who else's relationship would I want to be compared with?" Jackie scoffed, "My parents? My Dad is a criminal and my Mom walks around half naked in front of complete strangers. They don't even acknowledge each other unless there is an audience where they have to pretend to be a perfect married couple. Does that sound familiar to you Steven?"

"I'm not talking about this." Hyde did not like having his marriage be compared to Jackie's parents. For one thing he despised them for how they treated Jackie but couldn't dismiss the comparison.

"Would you prefer your marriage to be compared to Bud and Edna's?" Jackie knew she was treading on dangerous ground with Steven. She knew Bud and Edna was a painful subject for Steven but she felt it had to be mentioned. Steven's drinking had increased considerably since he had returned from Vegas. Even though they were no longer together Jackie worried for him.

However Hyde could not see that. All he saw was that Jackie was using his weakness against him and he didn't like that. Hyde's hands tightened around the steering wheel and growled, "Be careful Jackie."

Sensing Steven's discomfort Jackie spoke softly, "I only meant that you're better than they are and you deserve better than having a stripper whore for a wife."

Jackie's words completely stunned Hyde. "You can't possibly mean that after everything that I've done to you." Hyde quickly stole a glance at Jackie to see if she was telling the truth and to his surprise she was completely sincere.

"It's what you do when you love someone, Steven." Jackie spoke honestly, "You want them to be happy even if it's not with you. You maybe the master of Zen Steven but I know that you're not happy with Sam as you claim to be."

Hyde was floored by Jackie's observation. He had tried so hard to pretend that he was happy with Sam. Even Donna had been fooled and she had known him for years. Somehow this tiny brunette managed to see through all of his crap and he didn't know whether to be happy or terrified.

His thoughts were interrupted when Jackie squealed in delight as she spotted the El Camino in the parking lot, "There she is!" Jackie practically jumped out of the Vista Cruiser to check the El Camino for scratches. "My poor baby, did that nasty woman hurt you?" Jackie spoke lovingly towards the car, "Don't worry Mommy will rip that nasty woman's hair out by the roots. Yes she will."

Most people would have thought that Jackie was crazy but Hyde thought it was adorable not that he would ever say it out loud. "I'll leave you two ladies alone whilst I go inside and fetch the keys." He just hoped Sam wasn't performing the number when they met in Vegas. Jackie didn't need to know about that night.

* * *

Donna and Fez were in the Forman's kitchen. Donna was still confused by Jackie's behaviour. Mrs Forman was busy cleaning the counter as Donna voiced her confusion, "I just don't get it Mrs Forman. It's just a car."

"Spoken like a person who has never owned one." Red spoke from his seat at the kitchen table reading his paper.

"But she doesn't even own the El Camino." Donna insisted, "It's Hyde's car and yet she spoke of it as though it was her baby. She never spoke that way about Kelso's van. In fact she laughed like the rest of us when it fell through the ice."

"Well what kind of idiot would park a van in the middle of a frozen lake?" Red shouldn't have been surprised by the actions of Eric's dumbass friends and it only seemed that they had gotten dumber in Eric's absence which really surprised Red.

"You have met Kelso right." Donna laughed remembering that night. Point Place wasn't really the same since Eric and Kelso left.

"So I suppose we should forget that it was you and Eric that wrecked Kelso's second van." Fez commented as he ate his sandwich.

"I forget how did that happen again?" Kitty curiously asked.

"They parked it on top of the mountain and it went rolling down with a crash." Fez revealed.

"Dumbasses." Red had told Eric a thousand times to make sure that the brake was secured when he parked but did he listen? No the dumbass never listened no matter how many times Red threatened to stick his foot in Eric's ass.

"My point is that Kelso was Jackie's ex too and yet she didn't get protective over his van." Donna tried to steer the conversation back. "Hell she even crashed it."

"You could hardly blame her for that Donna." Fez commented, "Kelso did cheat on her with many different ladies in that van." One of those ladies just so happened to be Fez's wife though he didn't mention it in front of Mr Forman. He also neglected to mention that he had yet to divorce Laurie. It surprised Fez how many people had forgotten that.

"It's not about the car itself Donna, but the memories surrounding it." Kitty reasoned. She was still in possession of countless pictures showing Steven and Jackie working on the El Camino. Some of those pictures had been disappearing recently and she knew for damn certain it wasn't Sam stealing them. Kitty knew her little orphan boy had missed Jackie but she never said anything. Steven was far too stubborn to listen to Kitty but she would be there when he was ready.

"Miss Kitty is right Donna." Fez agreed, "How would you feel if Eric kissed the slurpy girl on top of the Vista Cruiser where you had first kissed him."

"Donna wouldn't care about that." Kitty glared angrily at Donna, "She already kissed that floppy haired idiot on my baby boy's car when it was parked right in our driveway."

"You sonovabitch!" Fez was outraged at Donna's actions.

Even Red could not believe how heartless Donna was being. Eric may have been a dumbass but he still was his son "In our own driveway? Donna how could you be so insensitive."

However Fez couldn't be in the same room as Donna right now, "Well a good day to you."

"But Fez…"

"I said good day." Fez had already left Donna with some very angry Forman's.

"I should probably go to the basement." Donna said nervously.

However as she walked in that direction Kitty blocked her, "I don't think so Donna. You're going to leave right now before I put my foot in your floozy ass."

Donna was shocked that Mrs Forman would use language like that. Red certainly would but Kitty? Donna looked in Red's direction for help but found none, "You heard the lady." After Donna left sadly Kitty was shaking. She never liked using such language but Eric's absence was taking its toll. Not just on her but on everyone. Red sensing his wife's distress took Kitty in his arms to offer comfort. Red didn't want to admit it but he missed both of his son's. Steven may have been here physically but mentally he wasn't the same and Red did not know how to fix it.

* * *

Jackie was tired of waiting for Steven to collect the keys for the El Camino. For all Jackie knew he could be having a quickie with the whore before she got on stage. The very thought of Steven with that woman made her skin crawl. The sooner they had those keys the sooner they could get the hell out of here. With this in mind she decided to enter the club to see what the freaking hold up was. She had just entered when she bumped into Steven, "I have the keys doll," He showed her the keys triumphantly, "let's go."

He seemed eager to leave which made her curious. At first she assumed he didn't like the idea of seeing his wife strip for strangers. Jackie knew Steven had a jealous streak, their final break up proved that. However Jackie soon found out why Steven wanted to leave so quickly. When she heard a familiar song play in the club. Jackie turned towards the stage and saw Hyde's wife wearing a brunette wig dancing to "Tiny Dancer" by Elton John. Jackie felt like she couldn't breathe. That song belonged to her and Steven. There Jackie was watching as Sam danced on stage to Jackie's song mocking it and degrading it. Unable to stomach the sight anymore she left the club.

Steven followed her outside, "Jackie can we talk about this?"

"Oh now you want to talk?" Jackie raged, "Fine let's talk about how you and your wife seem to enjoy tormenting me. How our entire relationship seems to be a joke to you."

"It wasn't a joke to me alright." Hyde argued, "You have no idea what that ultimatum did to me."

"So we back to the ultimatum again and how it was all my fault." Jackie had heard this argument before and had no wish to listen, "Just give me the keys Steven!"

"No, I'm not letting you storm out of here until you actually listen to me!" Hyde should have told her this long ago but his pride held him back. Now he had nothing left to lose by being honest, "Ever since I could remember my Mom always blamed me for destroying her oh so glamorous career as a water skier. Up until she left it was all she could talk about. How I screwed up her life. So how was I supposed to feel when my girlfriend tells me to decide whether she goes to follow her dreams in Chicago or give that up and stay with me?"

Jackie knew talking about their mothers was a sore subject for both of them and she had no idea at the time when she made that ultimatum that Edna was a factor. "Why didn't you tell me that then?"

"Because I knew you would try and reassure me that you wouldn't resent me for wanting you to stay." Hyde reasoned, "It may have been true for a while but what about ten or fifteen years later what then? Would you hate me for stopping you from achieving you dreams? I told you to have a good trip so you could do just that but then I thought about going with you instead. Maybe open up a store in Chicago and work from there. That way we could both be happy. Obviously it didn't turn out that way did it? When I found Kelso in your Motel room."

"I told you Steven nothing happened!" Jackie was sick of hearing about it.

"Would it have remained that way if I hadn't showed up?" Steven didn't want to know the answer to that but he continued, "It doesn't matter what I thought all I know that I was devastated. I went to Vegas to forget my troubles."

"And you found Sam." Jackie finished.

"She was performing that very same number the night we met." Steven revealed, "In my drunken haze I didn't see Sam, I saw you and when I saw a bunch guys drooling over you like a piece of meat well needless to say I lost it. I got myself thrown out of the strip club that night. I don't think Sam understood what was going on but she took care of me."

"That's when you decided to marry her?" Jackie didn't know whether to be relieved or insulted. Jackie didn't look anything like Sam even with the wig. Steven must have drunk a lot to make that mistake.

"Not her." Hyde rested against his car in defeat, "Every time she went to leave it was like that day in basement when you wanted an answer about our future. So I did the only thing I could think of to get you to stay, I asked you to marry me."

"But it wasn't me." Jackie couldn't believe it. The amount of times she dreamed of Steven proposing to her. Instead he finally proposes to some skank pretending to be her.

"At the time I was too drunk to notice the difference." Hyde was completely embarrassed by the events, "I didn't even remember the full details until a few days after Sam arrived here and by then it was too late. You wouldn't take me back not after this."

"What a mess." Jackie rested next Steven, "So what happens now?"

"I'm going to end things with Sam." Steven decided, "Not because I believe you would take me back or anything but because you're right. She doesn't make me happy and I doubt she ever will." Steven then reached into his pocket to retrieve his keys to the El Camino, "Here take these."

"You're giving me the keys to the El Camino?" Jackie couldn't believe he was trusting her with them.

"I'm not giving them to you. I'm letting you borrow them for a little while. Just until things are cleared up with Sam." Steven confirmed, "I trust you'll take better care of the Camino than you did Kelso's van."

"You know I would never harm our baby." Jackie smiled petting the El Camino affectionately.

"I believe you doll." Hyde went to take his seat in the Vista Cruiser whilst Jackie took a seat in the El Camino. She stroked the dashboard lovingly before starting the car to drive off. Jackie may have had Steven Hyde's love once but she wasn't sure she had his trust. Allowing her to drive the El Camino proved that Jackie now had his trust but his love? That remained a mystery. A mystery Jackie wasn't sure if she ever wanted to solve.

* * *

Hyde was surprised how free he felt after his talk with Jackie. For a long time he thought he was protecting himself but recently the secrets he kept from Jackie felt like a prison. It didn't mean he was going to become like Forman sharing all his problems with anyone who would listen. However sharing his burdens with someone he could trust was different matter and sadly Sam wasn't that person. That's why he had to end it. There was no point in being married to someone he couldn't trust.

Sam had entered the basement furious and embarrassed by the day's events. She noticed Hyde sitting in his chair, "So you would trust that midget with your car but not me. Why?"

"You know why." Hyde answered not moving from his seat, "You've known from the moment we've met what she meant to me."

"But she betrayed you." Sam sat down on the sofa and squeezed his knee. "I love you more than she ever will."

"As much as you love your other husband?" Hyde pulled out some paperwork he found whilst he was searching for the keys to the El Camino. "It's all here in the paperwork for your Transam. You even paid for the repairs using his credit card."

Sam panicked and quickly tried to recover the situation, "Listen Larry and I are separated…"

"Separated but not divorced which means that this marriage is not valid." Hyde went to his room to retrieve her bags that he had already packed. "I've called Larry, he should be around soon to collect you."

"Hyde you don't need to do this." Sam cried, "We can work this out."

"You've lied to me from the very beginning!" Hyde could no longer control his temper, "I broke my girlfriend's heart for nothing! You took pleasure in causing pain to someone you don't even know. I may have had my reasons, admittedly very stupid reasons but you didn't even know Jackie. What possible reason did you have to hurt her?"

"She didn't deserve you!" Sam screamed then managed to calm down and tried to explain, "In Vegas you told me all things you did for her, taking her to Prom when Kelso broke her heart, going to jail for her. No man has ever loved me so much, may be if there had been I wouldn't be a stripper right now."

"You still continued to strip even during our sham marriage." Hyde reasoned, "I didn't try and stop you because didn't care enough."

"But you care enough for Jackie?" Sam didn't understand what this brunette had that she didn't.

"I love her man." Hyde confessed, "I'm sorry I can't be what you want but it is what is." Hyde left Sam in the basement. Sure the nice thing to do would be to comfort her but he had never been nice. Well that was not necessarily true. He could be nice when he chose to and only to certain people. Sam was certainly not one of them but there was one person he wasn't very nice to that he had to find and somehow make up for the damage he caused.

* * *

Jackie sat on the flatbed of the Camino think over Steven's announcement to end things with Sam. She wanted him to say that the minute the whore arrived but something held him back. He did that a lot during their relationship but when Jackie sat down and really thought about it she was guilty as well.

It started in this spot where they had their first official date on Veterans Day. There was some debate between Jackie and Steven on what their first date was. Was it when he took her to Prom after her old boyfriend Michael decided to take Pam Macey instead of her? Of course that didn't count as Steven arranged it so that Jackie would make up with Michael at the end of the night. Then there was the time when Steven took Jackie to the Sizzler to cheer her up after another break up with Michael. Jackie didn't count that either because when Jackie tried kiss to him Steven pushed her away. Jackie had been grateful that Steven refused to kiss her then because she wasn't ready to move on from Michael quite yet. Other boys in his position would have taken advantage of her but not Steven.

Steven had always been there to protect her when things went wrong so of course Jackie would see him as suitable boyfriend material. However on that night when she sat on the hood of her Daddy's car where she kissed Steven for the first time there was this tremendous fear. What if it went wrong? Who would she turn to for protection if they broke up? That's why Jackie had decided to play it safe and remain friends.

She went back to Michael which was a huge mistake as not only had the relationship failed but it had also tainted her relationship with Steven. Even after her and Steven had finally gotten together during that summer Steven still assumed that she would go back to Michael. No matter how much Jackie tried to reassure Steven that wasn't the case he still didn't believe her which led to the stupid Nurse incident. Steven did tell her the truth which was more than Michael did when he cheated on her. He didn't blame her for not wanting to forgive him either what he didn't like was being made to compete with Michael for her. Michael shouldn't have even been an option but she made Steven believe that she would consider picking Michael over him.

It was thinking of that incident that made Jackie wonder. Did Steven want Jackie to fight Sam for him like he fought Michael for her? It almost seemed that way since the only time Steven seemed to acknowledge Sam was when Jackie was in the room and when Jackie didn't react he became more vicious. Did he want Jackie to be jealous?

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard someone come through the woods. "Hey." Jackie had been relieved it was Steven and not some psycho like crazy Caroline. "You know you shouldn't be out here on your own. You'll never know what sicko's could be lurking around."

"Steven Hyde, if I didn't know any better I would say you were worried about me." Jackie was grateful for his concern despite her bravado.

"Jackie I may not always show it but I still worry about you alright." Hyde sat next to Jackie on the flatbed of the El Camino. "What were you doing out here anyway?"

"Thinking about things." Jackie looking away as she spoke, "Is she gone?"

"She's gone." Hyde nodded in confirmation, "Her real husband picked her up and took her back to Vegas."

"Real husband?" Jackie spoke in confusion.

"Yep." Hyde had the decency to look embarrassed, "Apparently she was married to someone else this whole time which essentially voids my marriage to her. It's very fortunate for her I don't hit women."

"You should have called me once you found out. I would have." Jackie was angry that her relationship had been broken up over a lie. Jackie and Steven had already reconciled over the Chicago incident and although Steven was not ready to be married to Jackie yet he was open to the idea before Sam showed up and ruined everything. "When did you find out?"

"When I was looking for the keys to the El Camino I found some paperwork for the Transam" Hyde confirmed, "The car was in her husband's name so as you could guess I was far from impressed when she took off in the El Camino."

"We could have lost our baby forever." Jackie petted the car in reassurance, "You should have let me hit her."

"She's gone now and the Camino is still here." Hyde held Jackie's hand in reassurance, "That's all that matters."

"You want to know what I was thinking about whilst sitting here?" Jackie looked into Steven's eyes. His shades were off which was surprising to Jackie as she hadn't seen his bright blue eyes since before she first left for Chicago. "I was thinking about our first kiss on Veterans Day and how I lied about how I felt."

"Oh I knew you lied about that doll." Hyde smiled smugly.

"You can't have known." Jackie remembered his initial reaction at her rejection.

"Well maybe I didn't know straight away." Steven admitted, "But there were signs that you weren't entirely truthful that night."

"Like when?" Jackie thought she was so careful at hiding her feelings back then.

"Like when you guys decided to throw that dreadful party in order to get me a girlfriend." Hyde laughed remembering that night, "There were some hot chicks that night save the one person you tried to set me up with."

"Big Rhonda." Jackie laughed remembering how Fez ended up with Rhonda that night.

"I also seemed to remember how pleased you were to be the hottest chick in the room until Donna told you otherwise and you left upset." Hyde had considered going out with some other girl Melissa that night until Donna had told him that story. He knew it was a risk waiting for Kelso to mess up which was inevitable but he thought Jackie was worth it.

"Well I didn't like seeing you with someone else and I still don't." Jackie rested her head on his shoulder.

"You could have fooled me." Steven spoke honestly, "You hardly grabbed Sam by her blond hair and threw her out the door."

"Was that what you wanted?" Jackie lifted her head and looked him in the eye, "For your information Steven Hyde I was merely doing what you taught me, being Zen."

"I'm starting to think that this whole Zen thing is not working out for us." It took a lot for Hyde to admit that but if he wanted it to work between them they had to be honest with each other.

"Ya think?" Jackie said with sarcasm.

"You know I've never been good with the whole sharing and stuff." Steven acknowledged, "Mainly because there was very few people I could trust but I do trust you."

"You really do Steven?" Jackie wasn't sure if she could start again with Steven but who knows. May be this honesty thing could work for them.

"Well you didn't wreck my car so I guess it means I can trust you with the other stuff." Hyde wrapped his arm around Jackie and kissed the top of her head. They may have broken what they had but this was the start of something new. It wasn't going to be easy but nothing had ever been easy for them which made them stronger. They were a step closer to getting their life back and who knows may be if they work this out they could sort the other problems that have plaguing their friends recently.


End file.
